


Devotion Unending

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [40]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: Izayoi has something to tell her demon lover. Just what is it, and what true feelings are revealed?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Devotion Unending  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 405  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Izayoi/InuPapa

She was only mortal, transient, brief. Her life encompassed a mere sliver of his. She could only imagine living a life as long as his. Yet, somehow it was she that had caught his eye. The Great Inu no Tashio had chosen to favor her above all. The only thing she, a lowly human, could hope to return to him was her complete and utter devotion.

He came upon her almost like a god. His ethereal beauty ensnared her, and all she, a royal princess, could do was fall to her knees. Izayoi could do no less than to worship him. She was no fool, however. She knew exactly what he was. He was no god, but a demon. And yet, that had never mattered.

A deadly clawed hand rested on her head, fingers threading through her hair. “Look at me, Izayoi. Get up off of your knees.”

Izayoi slowly stood, looking up into his beautiful copper eyes. “Sire, I---”

He placed a clawed finger to her lips, silencing her. A small smile crossed his face, the tiniest hint of a fang appearing. “I already know. You have given me a worthy gift, one beyond all measure.”

Izayoi searched his eyes. She reached up, gently brushing the pads of her fingers across one striped cheek. The longer she held his gaze, the more she tried to communicate her love for him. This being, who could kill her at any time and with ease, had chosen to bestow her with a child.

Examining the Inu no Tashio's eyes further, Izayoi was startled to find that he not only loved her in return but worshiped her. She was a mere mortal, finite where he was infinite. Yet, it was undeniably reflected to her. How had she become so blessed as to have the attentions of one such as the Great Inu no Tashio?

Izyaoi whispered, “Sire, it is you who has given me a gift, not the other way around.”

The Inu no Tashio stared at her with unblinking golden eyes. A deep chuckle emitted from his throat, and he hugged Izayoi to his strong chest. “Oh Izayoi, you do not realize the power you hold over me. You have an ability I do not, cannot possess. You are bringing an entirely new life into this world. Is that not a true power? I promise you this, Izayoi, you and this child shall have my devotion. Always.”


End file.
